Amplifier arrangements serve for amplifying electrical signals in order, by way of example, to make audio and speech signals audible by means of a loudspeaker. In the area of mobile communication, amplifier arrangements serve for amplifying a signal to an extent such that sufficient field strength can be obtained with an antenna. In Global System for Mobile Communication mobile telephones, abbreviated to GSM mobile telephones, there are a plurality of types of modulation. One modulation method is the Gaussian minimum shift keying method, abbreviated to GMSK method, and another is a quadrature amplification module method, abbreviated to 8-PSK, with enhanced data rate for GSM evolution, abbreviated to EDGE. In the 900 megahertz transmission path, the power amplifier is in both cases fed with an input power of approximately 2 dBm on the input side. The power amplifier is operated in saturation in the case of the GMSK method and in the linear region in the case of the 8-PSK EDGE method. There are also amplifier arrangements that operate at 5 gigahertz.
An amplifier arrangement should be suitable for production in large numbers and have a gain factor that can be changed over.